


Past Reason Hunted

by snapeplissken



Series: ReKinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: AU: Wesker Lives, Kinktober, M/M, PWP, REKinktober, Sandwich, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapeplissken/pseuds/snapeplissken
Summary: Kinktober prompt: Sandwich/threesome. Leon is invited to spend some time with Chris, but under one condition: Chris's boyfri I mean ex I mean worse half I mean Wesker is there.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker, Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Series: ReKinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953310
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Past Reason Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dealing with some pretty time-consuming health issues, so I probably won't actually be able to catch up on these prompts. This one has been sitting, just waiting to be posted, so here it is~ 
> 
> Thank you for checking this out, and I hope to do submit a few more.

He ran his hands through his hair again, effectively doing nothing since it was already styled. He looked in the mirror, mildly disgusted with himself. It wasn't that he looked  _ bad _ , he knew he was attractive. It was more that he was disappointed in himself for going through with this.

This… ménage a trois.

He brushed nonexistent wrinkles off his shirt and pulled his black vest down his chest a bit, adjusting it to perfection over his form. He ran his tongue over his freshly brushed teeth and smoothed his pants down his thighs. 

He was nervous. And the gun on his side and the knife on his leg didn't make him feel any safer. 

“Come on, Kennedy,” he said to his reflection. He strode from his bathroom and left his apartment, slamming the door a bit too hard on his way out. 

The hotel chosen was a luxury one, much nicer than what people in their line of work usually stayed in. He waved away the concierge and gave the floor number to the bellhop and soon he was walking down a gilded hallway to room 888. 

He knocked, and straightened out his posture. Christ, this was so weird.

Luckily, it was Chris that opened the door, all warm eyes and a friendly smile. His build threatened the narrow hotel door frame, but he held the door open and welcomed Leon inside the room easily, like they weren't going to be doing anything abnormal that night. He lead him to the living area, and took a seat.

“Want anything? There’s wine, or water. Tequila, vodka and orange juice too, if you’d prefer.” Leon sat on the little leather sofa and grabbed the bottle of tequila and drank straight from it. Chris reached for him, but Leon just raised his hand, signaling him to wait. He downed a healthy amount, and when he looked back at Chris, he felt like he could take on anything then. 

But then he saw how Chris was blushing looking at him, and his heart skipped. 

He cleared his throat and looked around the suite. There was no sign of anyone else. Yet. “Are we waiting…” He let his eyes dart to meet Chris’ gaze before very obviously gazing down to eyefuck the BSAA captain's body. Chris swallowed, clearly not as calm as he had first appeared. 

“Yes.” Leon rolled his eyes. He had dared hope that this asshole wouldn't show up.

Albert Wesker wasn't wearing anything that screamed comic book villain, dressed in expensive black slacks, a crisp, tailored button up, and of course designer shades. But he still looked like someone who made an entrance just to intimidate a certain Mr Bond. Chris actually seemed to tense up more at the other man’s presence and Leon wondered how exactly they got into the situation. Then he realised it must all be Wesker's orchestration. 

He felt the alcohol coursing through him, doing its work. Thank god. 

He stood up and stretched, arching his back. He felt both sets of eyes on him as he made his way to the blonde, obviously the mastermind behind all this, and sized him up. If he seemed bothered by it, Albert Wesker made no sign, relaxing comfortably with his arms crossed. 

“Let’s get this party started then,” Leon winked before turning back around and placing his hands on Chris’ shoulders. The brunette flinched, but leaned into the touch. His breath hitched as Leon’s hands dipped down, tracing the swell of his pecs and trailing his abs. Leon smirked, his breath on Chris’ ear. 

“Are you ready, Redfield?” He murmured into the other man’s ear, and leaned in and nibbled his earlobe. He felt a strong hand grab his jaw and pull his face lower, then he was being kissed ferociously. Chris’ ever present stubble scraped his cheek, his surprisingly soft lips forced his own open and the other's tongue was suddenly in his mouth. He hummed, pleased with the enthusiasm. 

“You're lucky I  _ like _ tequila,” Chris growled low into his mouth. Leon’s dick hardened at the tone. 

“Yeah?”

“Perhaps we can take this to the bedroom, boys?” 

Leon rolled his eyes, but released his grip on those firm muscles and made his way to the bedroom the blonde had opened the door to. He kicked off his shoes and socks before lounging on the bed, watching the other two intently. 

Wesker was trailing his hand up Chris’ spine, causing him to shiver. The flush hadn't really left Chris’ face, to Leon’s delight. He wanted to get that skin tight t shirt off Redfield as soon as possible. He wanted to see how deep that flush went. 

The blonde pushed Chris into the room and left the door open behind him. He took his gloves off and set them on the nightstand, beneath the lamp. Chris was furrowing his brows, but striding over to the bed. Leon leaned back, and soon he was effectively pinned by a mountain of muscle, strong, thick arms on either side of his face. Leon sat up, pushing Chris back, pressing himself against that sculpted chest. He noticed Wesker creeping forward, and felt the bed dip, but ignored him for now. 

He peeled that stretched shirt up over those delicious abs, revealing a surprisingly hairless upper body. He tossed the shirt somewhere over the bed, and took handfuls of incredible pectorals into each hand. Chris breathed in, and Leon's eyes were transfixed by the sight of his powerful, heaving chest. He guided his hands over Chris’s nipples, and saw pale hands snake over and dip into Chris’ pants. Leon reached up with his mouth and began kissing Chris, while Wesker lapped and bit at his former pointman’s neck and jawline, his hands gently teasing at his hips and v line.

_ This isn't so bad _ .

Leon tugged at a nipple and Wesker bit down on a sweet spot and Chris finally, finally let out a breathy moan. Leon ate it up, loving seeing Chris lose his composure. He reached down and undid the other’s pants, freeing a cock that made the agent’s mouth water. Wesker took full advantage, wrapping his hands around it possessively.

He had to admit, it looked beautiful in Wesker’s pale, capable hands. But he had better plans for it.

Leon undid his holster, setting it aside and began working on his vest. Chris moaned, taking over the affair with his own hands, expertly undoing the buttons on the vest and shirt. Wesker chuckled darkly as Leon was pulled forward by those same large, powerful hands, easily manhandled by the much bigger man. Leon realised that either of these men could probably kill him with their bare hands if they wanted to. The thought went straight to his dick.

Wesker licked a wet stripe up Chris’ neck to his cheek before raising his hands and pulling Leon’s face to his. His kiss was different: aggressive, sharp, commanding, heady all the same. Chris’ hands worked on Leon’s pants, and it finally clicked for the agent that he was going to sleep with these two men  _ and he really wanted to _ .

His hands reached beyond Chris’ broad shoulders and he wrapped his arms around both of them, intermittently making out with each of them. Soon he was naked, pinned down, and above him Chris was the same, and Wesker was stripping himself confidently right next to them.

Fuck. They were both  _ huge _ . 

Wesker handed Chris a small bottle, and then Leon felt thick, gentle, slicked up fingers pressing at him. He relaxed and grabbed the blonde by the arm, pulled him down as Chris stretched him. He lazily made out with… What could he call this man? Chris’boyfriend, lover? It didn't matter, what with his tongue down his throat. 

He felt Chris’ mouth suddenly take him in as a third finger was inserted, and he definitely felt the stretch from that. Almost apologetically, that warm mouth sucked and lapped at him, and then he felt Chris  _ deepthroating _ him out of nowhere. Leon choked into Wesker’s mouth, and Chris flexed his fingers inside him and Leon almost came right fucking then, but Chris pulled off him.

  
  


“Fuck, okay. Okay,” Leon gasped and Wesker moved away. His blood was ringing in his ears but he was aware of how gently his legs were swung up and how sweetly Chris kissed him as he maneuvered Leon into position. 

“Is this okay? I… I wanted to see your face,” the older man breathed. Leon felt his heart melt, and all he could do was nod his assent. He was rewarded with a firm kiss to his jaw, and then he felt that massive cock working its way into him. 

_ Ohgodohgodohgod. _

Over Chris’ shoulder he saw Wesker attentively watching them as Chris slowly stretched and fucked into Leon. He couldn't help the sounds he made as he was worked into: he had fantasized about being fucked by the older Redfield sibling before, but he had never dreamed anything like this. He cried into Chris’ mouth as he felt him bottom out, and blessedly he paused to give Leon time to adjust to his intimidating girth. 

Which was what Wesker was waiting for. 

Leon  _ felt _ Chris get filled up. He felt the muscles tense, his hips buck, his spine arch. And he noticed how quickly and easily it happened. Fuck. His dick twitched on his own belly. The thought of Chris getting fucked so often...  _ It was hot _ . And the feeling of Chris bucking into him when Wesker thrust forward experimentally?  _ Fucking mindblowing. _

Chris moaned low and keening into Leon’s skin, and, after a few positional adjustments from all three of them, began fucking into him in earnest. Leon swore, being a particularly vocal lover himself, but he was bearing the brunt of two libidos here and he didn't care what came out of his mouth at all. 

“Come on baby, yeahgiveittomefuckmeyeah.” Chris whined at the words tumbling from Leon’s mouth, and Leon saw calm, pale fingers thread themselves in Chris’ hair and pull. Got to see the fucked out expression on that perfect face, got to feel that perfect dick halter a moment before fucking into him hard enough to shift the bed. Leon braced a hand against the headboard as Chris grabbed his hips and shucked them higher, wildly fucking into Leon as Wesker took him. Leon’s eyes met Wesker’s, and he finally noticed, with the shades gone, their unnatural hue. But more impressive was the calm intensity of a predator. Leon shivered in Chris’ grasp, so turned on and high strung that fear was just another flavour of lust.

With his spare hand, Leon reached down and began jacking himself, his own dick slick with precum and begging for attention. He moaned indolently, not even bothering to match his pace. So much was happening, and he was pleasantly buzzed, and everything was  _ so good _ .

He coaxed Chris on, telling him how good he was, how good it was to see him get fucked, how much he loved his dick. The blonde seemed especially into hearing that, and he pounded into them even harder, his pace brutal and imperative. 

Leon came first.

He came over his hand, onto his belly and Chris’s chest. He heard Chris honest-to-god  _ sob _ and in just a few thrusts he came too, filling Leon deep and falling forward, his mouth blindly groping for Leon’s, finally finding it and filling it with his tongue. 

Wesker came last, fucking into the blissed out BSAA captain to the point of overstimulation, petting his back and pulling his hair and hips until finally he came, and Chris sighed into Leon’s hair, body going completely slack on him. The blonde stroked that perfectly sculpted back one last time, his hand lingering a moment, before pulling out and immediately moving to the bathroom. The door remained open, and Leon heard the shower start. He snorted. Figured he’d be the kind of guy to clean up right after. Leon though…

He ran his hands over Chris’ arms, wrapped his legs around him. He brought their foreheads together and hummed contentedly. He felt Chris’ mess sliding out of him, felt the sweat covering the other man, and thought that he could really, really get used to this.

Chris seemed to have the same idea, and slid to his side and pulled Leon in, spooning him against his chest. Leon smiled as he settled in, basking in Chris’ warmth as the room heated up from the hot water running for Wesker’s shower.

By the time Wesker came back out, which was really only a few minutes, the other two were already asleep, comfortably nestled together in the bed. The blonde hmmed to himself, and unwrapped the towel from around his waist, confident in his nudity. He did up his hair, making it immaculate once again before pulling open his suitcase he had stashed in the closet. He pulled out some rope.

He wondered if he should order food in for them before he started round two.


End file.
